User talk:Soldier 1033
thanks..... 06:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) IP block I cannot edit on my other computer because my IP has been blocked. It says that my IP has been recently used by the user Tgtg88. I don't know who they are or have anything to do with the copyright infringements they made. Could you please fix this. Thanks, 1800 si uy b 08:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) RE: AJAX You just have to refresh the cache for it to work. Any changes made to MediaWiki:Common.js requires a cache reload (usually Alt+F5). It works now... 04:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Moving Articles You recently moved the articles Themed clan and Clan thread to make the first letter of the second word lower case, as the second word in the title was not a proper noun. However, as they are major words in the title, they should be capital. 19:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Ah right, ok. DDD I find that DDD even applies to yourself. You can censor, rephrase, edit, strikethrough and do etc. to your posts, but just don't take them out entirely them. 06:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Chialicious I'll try to remember to get on if I can. Tomorrow is the day for my finals, and after that I'm going on vacation for the weekend. I don't guarantee anything. 06:09, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Eye of Wrath The page Eye of Wrath should be moved to the name Clan:Eye of Wrath. However, there is already a page with this name, about the same clan, so it cannot be moved. Could you do something about this, please? 22:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Look at this Hi, could you look at RuneScape Clans Wiki:Request for adminship/Theboy1001 please? 21:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi Soldier 1033. Runescape Clans looks like a nice well-organized wiki. However I see lots of unwelcomed contributors, especially anonymous contributors but a few that are logged in, who have not been welcomed over the last week. I also see that you did welcomes before; please make sure that you are welcoming all new contributors. Let me know when you have that caught up and I'll be happy to add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 15:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Great job! the only one I see you missed, besides some very old IPs which it's probably not worth doing, is User:Snoop frog96 (admittedly from a couple weeks ago, but since it's a logged in user, worth the time). I'll add you guys to the spotlight list. Please keep up the good work! -- Wendy (talk) 14:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I finally made a clan Can you read the page and tell me if any of my ideas were good? I hope I get members...anyway the page is here: Clan:Winston's Skillers. 01:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I get the message Hi its me, Vorxxox. I finally got the message and I figured out what u met. I wont create pages outside of Clan: my clan. Thank you Bold text talk since i told you that i don't hate your guts any more (since i see karlis's 100-times-worse power abuse) so, i can talk to you liek a normal person i was thinking, how bout adding clan anthems to the stuff, after all, i'm thinking about the diplomancy of abilishing my clan and re-make it, a clan anthem will be nice if i do so 12:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::clan anthems... can't make a music video out of em, so it will be the motto-anthem. 15:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) hey dude Hey ummm I made a website where people can talk about almost anything... the site is http://s1.zetaboards.com/The_Everything_Forum/Index Kisanorame... 04:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Btz is at it again He started trolling my talk today. You need to get him under control. I blocked him on YouTube to end it, not direct him here where I can't block/ignore him. 21:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :since when the heck do i wan't to troll your talk? stop with YOUR propaganda if you want to stop MINE, thank you! 15:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Trolling=bringing up dead arguments with the intention to spark more flame wars. You won't win here, Btz. 20:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) How about you both stay away from each other for the time being? If you're just going to argue, especially on my talk page, then there's no point. Just drop it, okay? 21:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :thank you soldier, you've proven that you're wiser than him 13:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::i've long decided since then that since karlis the power-abuser won't be punished for his actions, i won't pusue an unblock, i'm gonna work hard on another wiki and be a helper and unblock myself, because even if i prove everyone like karlis wrong, they won't do anything. unblocking myself a a helper isn't power abuse anyway Brother Btz has entered the building! 12:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ??? was that message i just got automated or was it for real?Zezzima 00:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) uh, sori i have no idea what i did..sori, could you remind me what, exactly i did?(no affence):D -aerosmith939 Jagex Staff Impersonator Hi Soldier, I was on RuneScape and my clan leader, 1800 Si Uy B, has told me that there is somebody impersonating a Jagex Mod on Kisanorame's talk page. The impersonator is somebody named Mod Sayre accusing the clan that I'm in for RWT and Macroing, and he also states that Andrew Gower wants him to keep a close eye on us. It would be really appreciated if you could investigate this even more. Thanks, -- ''Justine2369'' 03:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) IP block Hi again Soldier, That IP you just blocked was 1800 Si Uy B's IP. His brother and a couple of his bro's friends were doing the damage. He just told me on RS. What can you do about that? -- ''Justine2369'' 04:22, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks heaps for your help with that. There is one other thing though. The account Zell1067 was made by them to impersonate one of the leaders of our clan. Is there any way to delete this account? Thanks again for your help, 1800 si uy b 04:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Well really the only reason I wanted to get that account deleted was so that all my clan leaders can take up their namespace to stop more impersonations. So it's fine really. 1800 si uy b 05:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey I'm back on wiki. Just wanted to say hi. Sorry to bother you. 02:19, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :so can u fill me in over wats happened in wiki. Lol when i got back on wiki i had to create a new archive because my talk page was barraged with comments.btw im on ipod touch. 05:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::hey why is everyone giving btz a hard time? 05:16, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Since i created a new clan, has there been any new clan page discoveries since my absence? 06:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::like new templates...anything? Also what's up with the new editing tool bar? 06:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey on the new rich test editing system, how do you turn off the help pop-ups or whatever you call them? 02:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah i will thanks! Btw, you dont use rich text editor? 04:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well rich text editor is good for like templates and stuff but you cant center and do awesome stuff plus rich text has pop ups that block part of the editing area. 18:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Um...I don't know about you but the Community Page is not showing up anything. 20:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Why Are you editing my page? Im intrested to know why are you editing my clan page, Contact me--User Talk:The Elder Sorry about that This is the elder again, i thought you had messed up my clan page but it was that scoundrel "BALLBU" writing stupid things he needs to be sorted out Just a few questions Hey, this is Stelercus. I do not have a sig on this wiki, as this is my first edit. I just have two questions. First of all, are images for clan pages personal? Secondly, may I link to another wiki? ~Stelercus (who has no sig) After I wrote what is above, I created all the name hilite code you should need here. Then, put all of it here. I will have a link to the Mediawiki page in my sandbox for you. All you need to do is copy it in edit mode. Hope that helps. 20:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) There is no way to put this nicely, but you did it wrong. You need to remove the brackets that say . ~Stelercus Thank you so much! Hey man, thanks a lot for lifting the block. I really appreciate it. I'll also be sure to ignore and avoid Sjblade from now on. Really thank's a lot. If there's anything you need, I know I can't really do anything, but just ask and I'll help. You're my new hero!Red Dog31 21:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Block Sorry that I jumped my gun there. I guess comments ingame stay ingame. On the other hand, if you believe that a person who gets kicked out of pretty much every clan he joins can make good edits, I won't stop you. 22:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Invitation From Clan Amanecer Hi, I am Darke Physik of Clan:Amanecer. Since joining the wikia, Amanecer has become one of the more prominent clans here, creating a well-written wikia page and adding a substantial amount of images to the articles here. We also have been aware of and made some interactions with KOTA as well. As head of Clan Amanecer, I would like to invite you to join our website http://clanamanecer.com. By joining you will not have to worry about becoming a member of our clan, but you will be able to see the latest news feeds and updates on the clan, as well as access to the forums. Thanks again for all your support here at the wikia, and everyone in Amanecer hopes to see you join our site too. Darke Physik 04:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ban Red Dog31 Hey Soldier I tried to follow your instructions and ignored him but if you honestly believe calling me "gay" would be acceptable on this wiki, I think it is you who is wrong. Don't undo the block because its only a week and as I said before, I knew he wasn't gonna make good edits. Do not side with him as he is unworthy to be an editor on this wiki. On a lighter topic, Happy Chinese New Years in on Sunday. To Red: Copy this message all you like because you can't reverse the one you posted on my talk page. 23:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Rollback rights Click here - 02:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite If you want the "hilite" template to work put the following code: @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; Into here bellow the start tag. -- 04:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hey Soldier! It's been quite a while since I last spoke with you. Anyway, I was wondering if you could nominate me for adminship on this Wiki. Ever since Airblade86 left, this wiki has kinda fallen out of hands. It's become more frequent to corrupters and I'm hoping to help change that. I spoke with Chia and he said to speak to you, so here I am. Please, do recommend me as I hope to make a difference within the Wiki. I know that I've made a few mistakes in the past, but I've learned from them and am now ready to use that maturity to help reform this site. Reply on my talk page. Thanks!Red Dog31 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Administration Thank you very much Soldier 1033. I am glad that I can further assist this community. I am going over all the Administrator guidelines once again so that I can be very secure in knowing what I must and will do. Can you give me any suggestions or, shall we say, "tips" as to what would be good things for me to work with first? ゼロウ 17:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Alright, that is what I presumed. Very few people generally deserve a block so I will be sure to inform them they did something wrong first. Thank you. ゼロウ 19:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::*One more thing. I noticed you blocked Red Dog31. I am saying this as unbiased and with my own judgement as I can be. You blocked him for ten days, I have since spoken with him and he has agreed to ratify what he did wrong. He still accepts the block but wishes for it to be lowered to perhaps five days. If he does do it again, we can block him for longer, but I believe he has changed his ways and does not wish to do it again. I understand that this may not be possible, but whatever your judgement on the matter is, I am sure it is likely best. Could you also explain how you change the time of a block. For example: User:X does something wrong that deserves a block and you set it to 5 days. Then we discover he did even more that we were unaware of. How do you extend that block? ゼロウ 19:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Oh I see now, no worries on the Red Dog31 part then. Thank you for explaining the blocking details as well. ゼロウ 20:02, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Thanks for the rollback rights Soldier, they will be used effectively and maturely 06:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Skin Oh I am most apologetic. I thought I was changing my personal skin, very sorry for that. Still getting used to the new controls I suppose. Once again, my sincerest apologies. ゼロウ 00:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC)